A Battle of Hearts
by HPdiva301
Summary: Ever since James and Lily have been neighbors they have been the best of friends. However, there friendship has always been unique. After a snowball fight a continuous war between them was established and continued through-out their Hogwarts years. What J


Prologue:  
A/N: I obviously own nothing but the plot, but I'll keep wishing.

Bang! Bump! Bang! Thump!

⌠God Damnit, James Potter! Stop your obsessive throwing of snowballs.■ Screamed an agitated Lily Evans. A ten year old Lily had once again woken up to her neighbor throwing snowballs at her window.

⌠I swear, he needs to sort out his priorities. Its four o▓clock in the morning.■ Lily swung her pajama clad legs out of her bed and strutted across her spacious room to the window. She opened it letting a burst of cold air surround her body and blowing her butt length scarlet curls into her face.

⌠Come down I want to play, its sooo boring in my house,■ exclaimed an exasperated James.

⌠Maybe it▓s boring in your house because, oh I don▓t know, it could because it▓s FOUR O▓CLOCK IN THE MORNING!■

⌠And your point is?■ cried James.

⌠Everyone is sleeping!■

⌠You aren▓t, your up talking to me,■ James had on his infamous smirk as he stared up at the red head before him. Lily and James had been best friends since they were born, and have always been inseparable. Where one was, the other wasn▓t far behind. This friendship was of course owed to the fact that their parents were long time friends and both aristocrats.

⌠Grrrrr, you infuriate me!■ yelled Lily as she stomped her foot and left the window.

⌠You▓re getting changed to come join me aren▓t you?■

⌠Yupp, Jamie boy,■ teased Lily as she threw on a pair of desigenr jeans and a white vest over her emerald green sweater. Before climbing down and out her window she grabbed a fuzzy white scarf, hat and gloves.

Lily eased herself out the window and expertly climbed down the rose trellis as she had been doing for years. However her boot caught on a vine and she went tumbling backwards right onto James.

⌠Watch it Scarlet Woman■ cried James who had broke Lily▓s fall.

⌠For the last time, I am not a scarlet woman Jay. It puzzles me to as why you still insist on calling me it after so many years,■ exclaimed Lily after climbing off James and extending a helping hand.

⌠Alright so what am I doing out here?■

⌠I don▓t know, Sirius went home yesterday and I was bored,■ said James.

⌠So you brought me out of my bed and in the snow to do nothing?!■

⌠Basically, Lils,■ answered James. Lily didn▓t reply she just simply turned on her heel and walked back towards the house before James could catch the mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

⌠Ohh Jayyy┘■

Splat! As James turned around to face her he received a cold snowball in his face. Wiping the snow from his glasses he bent down to hurl some more at Lily in retaliation only to find the snow in his hands melt at his touch. James looked up to Lily in surprise to find her staring intently at him with her infamous smirk. It was then James new she would be around him longer than expected since it appeared she would be joining him at Hogwarts. Wait until he told Sirius they▓d all be together. But for now it was war┘

⌠Oh I▓ll get you Lily Evans.■

Lily and James fought a continuous war until sun rise. Each of them was soaked with snow and wouldn▓t give up. The passion in the fight increased ten fold as morning came upon them.

⌠Lily, just give up. I won and you know it so just go get changed and meet me to go Christmas shopping.■

Every year James and Lily got one another a Christmas present, but wouldn▓t sign their name to it. Of course they always new who it was from, but the anonymity made the exchange more interesting.

⌠James I▓m not giving up and I never will. I can beat you at anything, anytime, anywhere.■

⌠Is that so? We▓ll bring it on Lily, you▓re no match for James Potter,■ he challenged while puffing out his chest.

⌠James, I can beat you at anything always.■ At this James and Lily dropped there snowballs and walked towards each others. James and Lily stood there staring into one another▓s eyes. A mix of emerald and hazel sealed the deal.

⌠We▓ll see about that.■

With that said both walked away and into their house, not realizing that they just placed themselves in a competition that changed their lives.

A/N: I know this was short but it's just my way of kicking off the story. I'm planning on makign it full of challenges between James and Lily, and...we'll I'll leave it at that because I don't want to spoil any of the fun! Please review with any suggestions, complaints, or compliments. lots of love 


End file.
